star Oola and luke get thrown into the rancor pit together
by larajohn187
Summary: in this time Luke, Leia try to get Han but get captured instead when Jabba throws Oola into the pit Luke jumps in to save her


Oola

Luke Skywalker

Slave leia

Oola and Luke get thrown into the rancor pit together. Oola is grabbed by the rancor before she could get eaten, R2 launches the lightsaber to Luke and Luke cuts the rancors arm off saving Oola, Luke then uses the force to lighten Oola's fall.

Then the rancor goes after Luke very angry, Luke jumps on top of the rancor and slicing the rancors head off. Luke and Oola get covered in the rancors blood before the guards handcuff them and take them to jabba. "Oola are you okay"Luke said to Oola, Oola nodded in return afraid. "Koose hooha unko" jabbas said, "Bring them here" C3PO said. Oola and Luke are brought to jabba covered in the rancors blood. Jabba smells something horrible in the air which are Luke and Oola covered in blood. "Take hoohah tah doe showers" jabba said, "take them to the showers" C3PO said.

Luke and Oola are taken to the showers and forced naked by the guards. "Get in there" one of the guards told Oola and Luke.

Luke and Oola start taking a shower together. While Oola is brushing her hair with soap, Luke looks back and notices Oola has a beautiful body and a cute butt and wonders how jabba kept so fit and no scratches on her. Oola then turns around, luke turns around nervously. "Thank you for saving me" Oola said, "no problem," Luke said. Oola walks toward Luke, and gives Luke a hug while her breast touch Luke's back.

Luke gets very nervous but, Oola starts to cry saying "No-one has ever done that for me" Luke turns around and tells "Oola everything will be okay from now on your with me know". Oola kisses Luke in the lips and luke feels how soft and beautiful her lips were. Oola sees Luke's dick and how big it was. She really didn't know what a dick was because she was a virgin and jabba never took hers he just licked her in her pussy without taking her virginity.

Oola and Luke finish their shower together and are given their old clothes but cleaned "jabba doesn't want the snorlax pit to smell like shit when he feeds him his next victims" the first guard said to Luke.Luke and Oola put on their clothes Luke notices Oola's sheer clothes and gives her his robe to cover herself.

Luke and Oola are put in front of jabba "send hooha tah doe snorlax pit" jabba said, "oh dear" C3PO said,

"What is it" luke said,"you'll be sent to the snorlax pit" C3PO said to luke. Luke thinking "what is the snorlax pit"

C3PO tells Luke "the snorlax is a huge beast that lives underground and grabs its prey with its sharp tentacles and swallows them whole and it may take years for the snorlax to digest you it's the worst way to go"

"Whe have do couple of hours tah get ya. Entertain je mo do pateesa dies" jabba said, "Luke you have to entertain jabba or he'll kill Leia" C3PO said.

Oola starts to dance but jabba stops her. "Noah more dancing. Mee naga something newpa" jabba said, he wants something he's never seen" C3PO said.

Oola thinks about what should they do and then she kisses Lukein the lips, Luke is surprised and Oola tells Luke jabbas never seen someone have sex. Luke then kisses Oola back. Oola then gets lower and lower and lower until she at Luke's crotch and sees his boner. She starts to undo Lukes pants and takes out his huge boner and slaps Oola in the face. Oola was inexperienced at sucking a dick and tried her best.

Oola starts to lick the tip of Luke's dick and started to go deeper and deeper, Luke felt how her mouth was smooth and a perfect fit for his big dick and he started to grab Oola head to go even deeper.Oola felt his dick go deeper into her throat and she was enjoying it. Luke was still smelling nice after the shower they took together. She then starts to take off her clothes and still continues to suck Luke's dick.Oola starts to rub her pussy and starts to feel hotter and hotter like she wanted to put it inside her. Oola then throws luke to the ground really horny and pussy dripping wet.she then crawls on top of luke and puts the tip of his dick in her pussy.she starts to put lukes dick deeper inside her. Oola starts to moan and can't contain her excitement. She has never felt someone go so deep inside her. She felt Luke's dick touch her cervix and still wasn't in all the way in then it ripped her cervix touching her womb. It hurt a little but when it stopped Oola felt the most pleasure she has ever felt. Ooal starts to move her hips and feels Luke's dick get bigger inside her.Oola starts to rub her clit and grabs her perfect breast squeezing and rubbing them in pleasure. "I'm about to cum" luke said but Oola stopped him. "Dont cum now or your friend might die" Oola told Luke, but Luke couldn't hold it in a cumed inside her, Oola felt his seed go inside her, but Luke was concentrated and kept his dick hard as a rock, Oola was surprised that Luke can stay hard after cumming so much inside her.then Oola starts to bounce up and down on his dick and she felt his dick hit her womb with every bounce and she felt like she was going to go crazy, after a couple of more bounces oola gets up with her pussy dripping with cum and she puts her fingers in her pussy and has some come in her fingers and then puts it inside her mouth "It tastes so good" Oola said in a horny voice. Jabba forces Leia to join Oola and Luke. "Wait i don't want to do this" Leia said, "He would kill you if you didn't" Luke told Leia. Leia tries to go back but Boba point his gun at her and she walks back to Oola and Luke. Leia starts to take off her top top revealing her perfect round tits. Leia gets on all fours on top of Luke and starts to lick Oolas cum dripping pussy. Luke looks up and notices eia isn't wearing anything underneath and starts to lick her pussy, Leia is surprised how good Luke was at pleasuring her. Oola then pulls Leia in a sitting position and kisses her soft lips moving her tongue into hers, Leia tries to stop it but starts to enjoy another girls kissing her. Leia then starts to remove her skirt and goes completely naked on top of Luke. Luke reaches out to grab Oola perfect round ass and curvy body. Oola felt Luke grab her ass then Luke used the force to pleasure Oola's ass Oola felt Luke using the force to touch her in places never touched before. Leia then moves to Luke's face and plants her pussy on his mouth when she feels Luke's dick go inside she started to move her hips, after a couple of minutes Leia had an oragams on Luke's face. Luke then moves Leia and Oola with the force to get up. Luke then gets a chair with the force and sits on it Oola and Leia are confused but when Luke told them to come here, Oola then gets on the chair with Luke sitting on his lap and shoving his dick in her pussy. Luke then cummed inside her again but Leia looks at Oolas and Luke's pussy and dick dripping with cum she starts lick it off them enjoying the taste of cum in her mouth and giving pleasure to Luke and Oola. Oola notices leia hasn't had much fun with Lukes dick. Oola gets off Luke's dick and pulls Leia's head to Luke's dick and puts her hand on Leia's hair and slowly puts Lukes dick in Leia's mouth with still dripping cum from earlier. Leia then started to move her head back and forward sucking on luke's dick, ia loved the taste of his cum on his dick. When leia was about to ride lukes dick, they arrive to the snorlax pit.

Well the ending is mainly the same but they escape with Oola in this time.


End file.
